Un Show Más Wiki:Registros/Chat/10 Noviembre 2013
03:20 Iniciando ChatLogs: 10 / Noviembre / 2013 03:20 Leh Habroh la piernah y le cantoh ♫♫ 03:20 (yao) 03:20 (retarded) 03:21 holi 03:21 ahora nico nomas es mi amigo ahora Y.Y 03:21 Sorry Aravo la cruda realidad (happy) 03:21 ¿Para qué son los chatlogs? 03:21 nah mentira xD 03:21 Volvi 03:21 y QUE LOS ADMINS TENGAN BARRAS DE COLORES 03:21 XD. 03:21 Por que siento de pintorbot es pintor ewe? 03:21 Las barras de colores eras hermosas. 03:21 Tal vez para publicarlos en un blog! Jajaja en tu cara Fiona :P xD 03:21 pintor 03:22 No. Eso creo. 03:22 las podes poner porfa 03:22 Hay si que creidos y los que no no verda :C 03:22 ay bueno solo lo decia por decir 03:22 Madamas para mods bla bla 03:22 :( 03:22 es mentira fiona xD 03:22 Que malos que bueno que los quitaron 03:22 (happy) 03:22 Si no es Pintor, yo se que el vera esto: PUEDE PONER DE NUEVO LAS HERMOSAS BARRAS DE COLORES? 03:22 Fin. (happy) 03:23 Pintor. 03:23 No 03:23 No las pongas trata todos por igual 03:23 (no) 03:23 (miradafija) 03:23 Sino tambien a nosotros ponos :C 03:23 Eran hermosas que las pongan. Para la epilepsia. 03:23 No puede ser madamas los mods ¬¬ 03:23 Naa 03:23 Hola Pao. 03:24 No quiero 03:24 Holas 03:24 Oye eso ofende! Yo tengo epilepsia :( jeje 03:24 me gustaria que J.G.Quintel accptara mis fanficts (retarded) 03:24 Estan todos a los que estimo o.o 03:24 Hola Cari :D 03:24 holo cari :3 03:24 Nico, en serio?._. 03:24 Amo rigleen lala 03:24 Hola Aravo 03:24 Eres hombre? 03:24 Es en serio! 03:24 nop .-. 03:24 Me confundo :s 03:24 Es un alien igual que Amy 03:24 ._. 03:24 Mujer n.n 03:24 See tambien me preguntaba eso.. 03:24 Te dan los ataques? Nixo? 03:24 viste el mensaje que te envie 03:24 *nico 03:24 see 03:25 hablemos por MP 03:25 oki 03:25 Pues me daban cada mes ahora :D Por suerte! 03:25 AMo el chocolate 03:25 Oh (pokerface) 03:25 sabor a chocolate (nomedigas) 03:25 Yyo los tamales! xD 03:25 (risa) 03:25 De echo soy vegetariana (risa) 03:25 yo la chipa :D 03:26 Eso está mejor! :) 03:26 Así que no como de todo (risa) 03:26 Madamas vergetales y frutas y algunos yagures y una gosolita chica (happy) 03:26 Yogures* 03:27 Eres Vegan birth, Fiona? 03:27 QUien es Vega? 03:27 Aguante los Tereres! Listo xD 03:27 De Street Fighter. 03:27 quien veg 03:27 Vegan birth es que eres vegetariana desde muy pequela. 03:27 Tori Vega (yao) 03:27 *pequeña 03:28 Tori Ve*ga LOOOOL 03:28 No soy ella 03:28 (risa) 03:28 Solo soy vegetariana 03:28 Tori Verg* 03:28 nico conoce los tereres 03:28 (omaiga) 03:28 xDD 03:28 rofl 03:28 Nací vegetariana pero despues se me quito y engorde y despues volvi a vegetariana y baje xD 03:28 (yao) 03:29 Por supuesto! :D jeje 03:29 (jajaja) 03:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ScjucUV8v0 CANDY MAN CANDY MAN 03:29 nico de que pais sos Y.Y 03:29 Argentina! 03:29 Quien es Candy? 03:29 ladrones de costumbres!!! 03:29 Yo e jugado maria sanguienta 03:29 sangrienta* 03:29 y no me paso ni pio 03:30 Algo así xD Por qué? De que país sos vos? :D 03:30 bludi mari 03:30 paraguay xD 03:30 Candy es una chica "jugadorasa" 03:30 Hasta dije por favor que pase algo y dije satanas yisus aguacate mamey y ni mais 03:30 yo de Mexico. 03:31 Yo igual pero Del df 03:31 En istapalapa 03:31 y.y 03:31 Con razón! Jeje Ellos nos robaron a nosotros :P 03:31 ¿' 03:31 Por que siempre nos caracterisan como ñeros y ladrones? 03:31 03:31 xD nico 03:32 Aver por que (yuno) 03:32 Yo no ablo así 03:32 notición 03:32 What. 03:33 Smile.Jpg 03:33 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/35/BlockbusterMoncton.JPG van a cerrar todas sus tiendas 03:33 Lel 03:33 de ahí tenía las pelis en EEUU y.y 03:33 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Smile.dog 03:33 Por que van a cerrarlas? 03:33 03:33 chauuu 03:33 bancarrota o algo así 03:33 Que injusticia! :( 03:34 (jajaja) 03:34 Y.y block buster y.y 03:34 Ami me vale para eso existe el mercado *3* 03:34 pero te vienen mal grabadas 03:34 Los miercoles son de 15 pesos la renta y.y 03:34 la mayoría 03:34 Para eso estan las ferias ilegales :P jeje 03:34 Yo las que e comprado no me an salido así 03:35 Me espero como 1 semana para comprarlas y no me salen así 03:35 ._. 03:35 yo las compro alfrente de burger king y son buenas 03:36 en otro lado casi todas son piratas 03:36 Las originales son cara 03:36 s* 03:36 y mal grabadas, con ruido de palomitas de maíz y cabezas 03:36 Hi! 03:36 antes había un lugar para rentar películas, lo cerraron ._. 03:36 Momento, ustedes son de México? o.o 03:36 si. 03:36 nop 03:36 yo si. 03:36 Yo soy de mexico 03:36 Quien sepa inglés busque Tur d en Urban Dictionary (jajaja) 03:36 Hola o/ 03:36 Hola Morde o/ 03:37 turd? 03:37 Si. 03:37 (jajaja) 03:37 Yo 03:37 Soy de Mexico 03:37 hi .-. 03:37 hi 03:37 OH MY GOD THAT TURD IS MASSIVE!! 03:37 HOLY CRAP THAT TURD BLOCKED THE TOILETS! 03:37 dude, that turd looks like Clinton 03:37 03:37 LOOOL pobre Bill Clinton 03:38 Mexico donde todos dicen Hola quieres un taco 03:38 synonym of George bush (jajaja) 03:38 (jajaja) 03:38 Soy el único de Bs. As Argentina aquí :( re lejos xD 03:38 y a Obama no le dicen nada 03:38 https://www.facebook.com/monserrat.garciacruz 03:38 (Wtf) No entiendo su ingles 03:38 Agregenme 03:38 Morde (jajaja) 03:38 Soy chida (happy) 03:38 MordeFinn* 03:38 Que? 03:39 nada 03:39 Quieres un taco 03:39 Matrix. Es cosa de buscar de Obama. 03:39 Matrixx Dice:Taco 03:39 MordeFinn:Taco,Taco 03:39 Buscare "nigga" 03:39 aguante los sureños (nico y yo xD) 03:40 MordeFinn:Bienvenido a mexico donde todos dicen Hola y Tambien dicen Taco 03:40 O Tambien aceptamos:Tacolandia 03:40 Hi Te veo Morde 03:41 Bien misionero :D xD Okno. 03:41 yo digo chipa, mbeju, terere ha vori-vori nderentendei o mba'e pio ? 03:41 Tacolandia 03:41 Yo soy de Canadá. 03:41 Easy. 03:41 Mexico (c:) 03:41 Saben Me Estoy Ofendiendo 03:41 Por decir eso 03:41 Sha me voy! 03:41 Adios 03:41 Sayonara! :D 03:41 nadie me entendio 03:41 No Nadie 03:41 chao love 03:41 o/ 03:41 XD 03:42 Wow! 03:42 Nico tu 03:42 si porque es mi idioma :3 03:42 el cabure y revido también :D 03:42 Te Convertiste en admi 03:42 Me Sorprendes no lo heras 03:42 o.o 03:42 noo falta para admin! Recien soy moderador :P 03:42 Oooo 03:42 Aravo conectate 03:42 Te mereces el admi 03:42 en el chat 03:42 de la wiki de cari 03:42 ewe 03:42 Fiona no te esta oyendo 03:43 yo tambien soy Mod. 03:43 Si te oyera estaria en el chat 03:43 poque? 03:43 no quelo :c 03:43 me acabo de traumar 03:43 No. El unico que estara bien para admin es Nico n.n 03:43 Por? 03:43 estoy viendo inuyasha y cuandoyo veo inuyasha nadie me interrumpe 03:43 Sus EDiciones 03:43 Matrixx por que te traumaste? 03:44 en un vídeo dice makes my cherry pop, que significa hace que mi cereza explote, cuando tenía la mente normal y no malpensada escuché esa canción y me gustó y ahora .-. 03:44 seshomaru no mueras Y.Y 03:44 "hace que mi cereza explote" es directo y.y 03:44 (jajaja) 03:44 rofl 03:44 (jajaja) 03:44 (jajaja) 03:44 rofl 03:45 porque me rio si estoy viendo inuyasha .__. 03:45 Emm quiza! 03:45 y es una parte triste 03:45 Me estoy volviendo lento con tres chats a la vez xD 03:45 Como dicen los memes de valles company:Que Estas Tonto O Tienes Novia 03:45 xD 03:45 se ríen de mi trauma 03:45 que macabros .y 03:46 y.y 03:46 Hi Ace speak english 03:46 kiyooo!! nooo!! 03:46 No, vete a la versh 03:46 o now speak english 03:46 Hola ace habla ingles. 03:46 Why? 03:46 Vete ala versh 03:46 de darkar 03:46 ? 03:46 03:46 Wa de fu. 03:46 Es de mexico la mini-serie 03:46 Sí, vete TU a la versh 03:46 Eres de argentina 03:46 No de Mexico 03:47 NO 03:47 Esa serie es mala. 03:47 nooo ._______. termino, no puede terminar asi ( no me hagan caso) 03:47 Donde todos decimos Taco y hola 03:47 Xd. 03:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEe_eraFWWs 03:47 I don't like tacos. 03:47 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iEe_eraFWWs 03:47 n.n 03:47 MY HUMPS ES MIS NALGAS Y.Y 03:47 (jajaja) 03:47 Wtf? 03:47 Por aquí también decimos hola! :( xD 03:47 XD 03:48 nosotros decimos asado nico, asado... u.u 03:48 En todos dicen Hello hola arigato 03:48 Pero aqui dicen!!!!: 03:48 Bounjor en Fránces. 03:48 Taco. 03:48 arigato es gracias 03:48 Yo digo Hey. (yaoming) 03:48 mensa 03:48 Soy cool 03:48 y tu no 03:48 Hi Duncan 03:48 Oh. 03:48 Hola o/ 03:48 Hola :3 03:48 JULIAAAN *-* 03:48 Hola Duncan 03:48 Soy tan draks que me como los mocos D: 03:48 yo digo mba'eichapa pendeko'e 03:48 Oye ese duncan lo consosco 03:48 EMYLYYYY *-* 03:48 Tu nombre me recuerda a Rinoceronte 03:49 Duncan! :D 03:49 Es de drama total wiki 03:49 Nico! :D 03:49 Morde 03:49 de donde? 03:49 Duncan como llegaste? e.e 03:49 No me digas 03:49 Como me conoces? (umm) 03:49 duncan omaiga 03:49 Amy, la otra wiki se murio 03:49 la foto 03:49 No es la misma desde hoy :< 03:49 Y entonces decidi venir aca 03:49 Conosco tu nombre =O Soy leedor de mentes! 03:49 Ah. Si me lo imagine. 03:49 Duncan15 03:49 Total Drama All Stars. 03:49 Morde a quien se parce 03:49 (nomedigas) 03:49 Nico, cual? e_e 03:49 ? 03:49 Julian, tu chat ah estado muy muerto. 03:49 Clarence15 03:49 mori al ver el beso de scott y courtney xd 03:49 Todo el dia. 03:50 Ese Usuario que? 03:50 Clarence15 morde 03:50 Si Amy, pusieron una nueva regla 03:50 Cual. 03:50 Cual? 03:50 Y todos quisieron abandonarla 03:50 y.y 03:50 Regla? O.o 03:50 No entara 03:50 No Me Paresco a Clearens. (wut2) 03:50 Se prohiben los fics y los camps 03:50 e_e 03:50 O: 03:50 yo casi muero enfermo por ese beso :( jeje 03:50 Ahora sacaron esa regla pero se fueron todos ya :_ 03:50 duncs 03:50 Si? 03:50 Hola soy Morde 03:50 Duncan, y quienes se fueron? 03:50 Quien la puso? 03:51 Nofor 03:51 El Mod. del chat 03:51 Abandono 03:51 Wikia 03:51 Diego!? 03:51 No se si sea verdad 03:51 Si 03:51 (wut2) 03:51 MURPI¿ 03:51 Pero quien puso la regla? 03:51 Vile, bueno ella se bloqueo xD 03:51 y.y 03:51 Daniw 03:51 El buro 03:51 y.y y.y y.y 03:51 Por que? 03:51 Dios DIEGO. 03:51 Soy El Mod del chat 03:51 morde 03:51 MURPIII 03:51 y.y 03:51 no. 03:51 Si 03:51 Y donde se localiza Diego? 03:51 Amy asi me dijeron xD 03:51 voy a ir a viol*r a danielWW 03:52 Matrix. Vamos. 03:52 ¬¬ 03:52 (wtf) 03:52 O.o 03:52 (happy) 03:52 Amy no hay nadie 03:52 (que) 03:52 Tienes que ir mañana 03:52 Yo Voy 03:52 Temprano xD 03:52 Que malo. 03:52 Pero ya quito la regla 03:52 Esperare a ver si viene Diego. 03:52 Soy morde!!! hi Evevyvory 03:52 Pero ya estan todos afuera :_ 03:52 Morde? 03:52 Everyvory WTF. 03:52 Sabian que los canadienses hablan ingles 03:52 Morde Cool? 03:52 rofl 03:52 No me digas. 03:52 Sena. 03:52 ID*otas comentando (nomedigas) 03:52 (homero) 03:53 (bart) 03:53 upss 03:53 (wut) 03:53 Sena 03:53 Me suena a 03:53 **** 03:53 (wut2) 03:53 (xd) 03:53 S***n 03:54 (xd) 03:54 Porque Pintorbot tiene un robotcito? (retarded) 03:54 es muy asquerosos 03:54 Es de wiki 03:54 es un Bot. 03:54 Id*otas comentando 03:54 no me digas 03:54 encerio 03:54 Por que es un bot. Es para que lo identifiquen. 03:54 Wow! 03:55 Hello 03:55 Hi 03:55 Hola o/ 03:55 Te conosco 03:55 hi 03:55 de drama total wiki 03:55 Gyula? o.o 03:55 Dunky 03:55 Que haces aqui? 03:55 Todos los chats estaban muertos (Yaoming) 03:55 Hello! (de vuelta) :P 03:55 O genial los de drama total abandonan el wiki y vienen aca 03:55 (wut) 03:56 rofl 03:56 No invadimos 03:56 Están re-muertos 03:56 Yo no invado 03:56 Amo USM 03:56 (nomedigas) 03:56 Solo que no me acostumbro a entrar en otras wikis xD 03:56 (sitedigo) 03:56 Yo Amo the amazing world of gumball 03:56 adventura time 03:56 Hello 03:56 y Regular show 03:56 yo Pinky and the Brain. 03:56 LOl 03:57 Por tu foto 03:57 Brainstorm. 03:57 ? 03:57 Que onda cachondos? XD 03:57 SI MURPI NO ESTÁ VIVO, LO MATO (miradafija) (? 03:57 Al Principio crei que era un lugar 03:57 Hola Cachondo 03:57 oh inuyasha el ultimo capitulo lo voy a ver otra vez voy a moriir Y.Y (no me hagan caso!) inu c: 03:57 . _ . 03:57 DIEGO MURIO!? 03:57 rofl 03:57 Quien es diego! 03:58 (...) 03:58 (ummm) 03:58 (umm) 03:58 Sí :< @Amy 03:58 (WTF) 03:58 (aliens) 03:58 Gyula 03:58 No murio 03:58 si 03:58 Solo abandono wikia (wut) 03:58 murio 03:58 yo lo0 vi 03:58 dijo: 03:58 Wikia? O la wiki? 03:59 Es como morir en interntet 03:59 Adios drama tota me expulsaron por chris 03:59 Wikia 03:59 @Amy 03:59 y vengo por jg quientel 03:59 Diego y.y 03:59 Y.Y 03:59 Chris Mcclean. 03:59 seh 03:59 oigan sabian que soy mexicano 03:59 Id*otas comentando 03:59 no me digas 03:59 encerio 03:59 kaguraaaaaaaaaaa! (enserio no me haagan caso ) 03:59 homero 04:00 Maximo 7 e.e 04:00 ._. 04:00 Emily 04:00 xd. 04:00 No eran 10? 04:00 Es rUBEN 04:00 Bajaron u.u 04:00 ok opa ya 04:00 perdon ruben 04:00 u.u 04:00 Smile.jeff 04:01 es y.y 04:01 Smile jeff!!!* 04:01 04:01 Muestra el link y me largo!! 04:01 esta dando usm Y.Y 04:01 ? 04:01 No encerio aravo 04:01 que cosa 04:02 estan dando los jovenes titanes 04:02 no lo voy a mostrar. 04:02 ok 04:02 a mi me muestra usm, y esta mostrando el episodio recogiendo a margarita 04:02 AA!!! para una ocasion 04:02 A mi los jovenes titanes tranquilo viejo 04:03 En donde! ? o.o 04:03 soy mexicano :3 04:03 Hola regrece de la wiki de cari :C 04:03 Cobardee.. :P 04:03 Regular love 04:03 Mala u.u 04:03 Caria!!! 04:03 Seh 04:03 tu 04:03 mi cn esta retrasado 04:03 MMordefinn nos conocemos? 04:03 Bueno a seguir con el despapaye 04:03 No 04:03 cambiastes de nombre? 04:03 Pero eres buena onda en tu wiki 04:03 gracias n.n 04:04 Me gusta el platano con crema *0* 04:04 (soy hiombre para eso) 04:04 ok 04:04 platano con crema.... 04:04 .-. 04:04 Que asco!!! 04:04 Me suena ****** 04:04 (...) 04:04 lol 04:04 (lol) 04:04 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Smile.dog 04:04 Soy draks 04:04 Smile dog!!! 04:04 Me largo!!! 04:05 ? 04:05 Oki 04:05 amy matrixx nico sabe que hacer 04:05 Adiós Morde 04:05 ¬¬ 04:05 Gracias 04:05 ¿? 04:05 De nada n.n 04:05 QDe que estás hablando? :O jeje Adios :) 04:05 (facepalm) no entiende el sarcasmo 04:05 ? 04:05 Alfileres y.y 04:05 Cari tiene envidia ewe 04:05 (? 04:06 Cari es women? 04:06 i*otas comentando 04:06 no me digas 04:06 Noooo es hombre! 04:06 Ni idea quien es women? 04:06 enceriop 04:06 adios me conecto en la wiki de cari 04:06 (nomedigas) 04:06 bye 04:06 Nico va 1 04:06 n.n 04:06 Necesito apoyo alli Aravo :O 04:06 ? 04:07 amy esta flojeando 04:07 (wut) 04:07 Wtf? 04:07 eres un espia 04:07 http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hay_cosas_en_el_colegio_que_no_deberias_saber 04:07 Ya lo vi 04:07 Siento un alto vigilo de parte tuya. (wut) 04:07 Morde no es para ti.. (wut2) 04:07 Pon el suicidio de calamardo 04:08 o Smile.dog? 04:08 El Suicidio de calamardo (happy) 04:08 Smile jeff mejor 04:08 http://es.regularlove.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 04:08 no las dos mejor 04:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spV_Ty6d-wk 04:08 Smile es mejor :P 04:09 Smile.dog. 04:09 Smile jeff!!! 04:09 04:09 ok. 04:09 Amy esta flojeando 04:09 Ay viene!!! 04:10 Me descubrio!!! 04:10 Amy flojea :P 04:10 xD 04:10 (jajaja) y no viene no para defenderse 04:10 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120303002356/creepypasta/images/f/ff/Smile.jeff.png 04:10 (wut) 04:10 ¬¬ 04:11 Si tanto interes me tienes digalo por mp. Siento que me vigilas. (wut) 04:11 amy todos abran el link 04:11 cual? 04:11 Cada vez que entro hay mods distintos (retarded) 04:11 smile jefff 04:11 digan si les dio mello 04:11 Matrixx y yo no han cambiado. (happy) 04:11 sSi que locura =o 04:12 Es jeff y smile 04:12 es una Combinancion de Smile.Dog y jeff the Killer. 04:12 Nop 04:12 la vi la 1 vez y dije a!!! no ******* es un **** foto *****a m**** p*** foto 04:12 Solo Nico y Mordecai @Emily 04:12 Menos '*' 04:13 tantos asteriscos. 04:13 voy a drama trotal 04:13 No hay nadie :_ 04:13 Amm 04:13 Creo (? 04:14 voy a imaginar que hay alguien 04:14 xD 04:14 (happy) 04:14 Hola Morde :3 04:14 Hola 04:14 Duncan 04:14 Pienso que hay uno con un sueter tejido a mano probablemente... Amarillo! :P 04:14 * Duncan15 Son todos Mordes aqui o es imaginacion mia? (? 04:14 Hola 04:15 Dunky!! 04:15 Eme pe 04:15 Lol dunacn 04:15 Holi 04:15 Holis 04:15 Hola o/ 04:15 Fileres eres mujer? 04:15 O hombre? 04:15 04:16 Mujer 04:16 O.o 04:16 Si 04:16 Que diga aa 04:16 Smile.dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spV_Ty6d-wk#t=451 04:16 Siempre me confunden 04:16 Y.y 04:16 Me Empeze a... 04:16 Holisa todos los que dijeron! :P Flojera para nombrarlos xD 04:17 E. 04:17 Seguro es mujer :P 04:17 e.e 04:17 Hola fi 04:17 Hola o/ 04:17 Enamorar 04:17 Hola fiona 04:17 de fileres por su foto 04:17 *.* 04:17 O.o 04:18 Amy esta flojeando 04:18 Ya no estoy disponible o.o 04:18 miau 04:18 Amy, Cari, Marchii xD 04:18 O.o 04:18 xd. 04:18 tengo 13 04:18 o.o 04:18 (wut) 04:19 Me enamore de alguien mayor 04:19 okno 04:19 Tengo 13 (wut) 04:19 quien? 04:19 Miau*? 04:19 * Fileres se aleja (wut) 04:19 (wut2) 04:19 Clasico ninguna chica me ama 04:20 Apenas te conosco e.e 04:20 *Morde llora 04:20 ? 04:20 XD. 04:20 apenas consco a emy y me enamore 04:21 (wut) 04:21 rofl 04:21 Amy es mujer? 04:21 NO. 04:21 xD 04:21 (rofl) 04:21 Volvi 04:21 Investigalo. 04:21 Morde 04:21 (dolan) 04:21 (rofl) 04:21 no. 04:21 Vuelvo a Preguntar Amyu es Mujer? 04:21 (rofl) 04:21 Eso es indefinido 04:21 (que) 04:22 http://es.regularlove.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 04:22 Es Hombre? 04:22 ? 04:22 Por que la kickeaste 04:22 Eso es por mp. 04:22 ? 04:22 bueno 04:22 es hombre? 04:22 No Pasar links de chats si no es MP. 04:22 ELEANOR RIGBY PICKS UP THE RICE. 04:22 No Mayus 04:23 Si mayus. 04:23 (wut) 04:23 OK 04:23 XD 04:23 YO MAYUS? 04:23 04:23 Esa regla ya no exsiste. 04:23 Wtf? 04:23 Que no existia? 04:23 04:23 ALL THE LONELY PEOPLE 04:23 Toda la gente pequeña 04:23 Pasado. 04:23 Lel 04:24 Entonces amy es hombe 04:24 si. 04:24 Ok solo algo est es peor que smile jeff 04:24 que? 04:24 Soy indefinido. 04:25 ? 04:25 ? 04:25 Ingleses nunca se les entiende 04:25 *MordeFinn recibe una cachatada 04:25 EVERLONG. 04:25 de su mano 04:25 la mano dice: P****** Tu Sabes 04:25 rofl 04:25 AND WASTE THE TIME WITH ME♪ (?) 04:25 cachatada xD 04:26 cachatada? 04:26 no es Cachetada? 04:26 javier dice: au Ya me tienes arto!!! 04:26 cachatada! rofl 04:26 AND NOW I KNOW YOU ALWAYS...♪ 04:27 Morde y la Mano:Es***ido Im***l de Mi***a lo copiaste de vete ala versh 04:27 O.o 04:28 Javier: a quien le interesa 04:28 Aah. 04:29 O.o 04:29 XD. 04:30 La Mano: Censura a partir de este momento del chat *** X infinito 04:31 Hi carlos 04:31 Sht. 04:32 Sht? 04:32 rofl 04:32 segun yo significa Sh!! Tarado! 04:33 hOLI 04:33 Se fue 04:33 Crash. 04:33 Musica de la rosa de guadalupe 04:34 Final:Entendi Que.... La linea (susurro) A!! si 04:34 Se Fue... 04:34 entendi que matrixx y carlos se fue adios 04:34 Avances:no no lo hagas 04:35 (Dramatico) 04:35 NO!!! 04:35 Corte la papaya 04:35 No!! 04:35 (wut) 04:35 Soy setsual *3* 04:35 Fiona 04:35 Quien ve la rosa de guadalupe? 04:35 ? 04:36 Morde no te hagas 04:36 que? 04:36 Tu lo cooces 04:36 cooces? 04:36 Vives en mexico d.f. la ciudad mas rica del pais 04:37 Si. 04:37 y? 04:37 te gusta? 04:37 NO. 04:37 ooo ok 04:38 >:(:(" height="19" width="19"> 04:38 Que? 04:38 lo que Dijiste.- 04:38 Que? 04:38 tiene 04:39 no me gusta. 04:39 Te dije oo ok 04:39 por que Pintor Bot no Responde? 04:39 Ay dice 04:40 y? 04:41 ._. 04:41 Crackers! 04:41 Hi 04:41 Cerré el chat inconsistentemente. 04:41 ah 04:41 <-lCrackers?> ¡Gente que no conozco! (retarded) 04:41 Hola o/ 04:41 (wut2) 04:41 *Inconscientemente 04:42 Crackers es de hda 04:42 I*iotas comentando 04:42 ._. 04:42 eres de HDA Wiki? 04:42 no me digas 04:42 encerio 04:42 no sabia 04:43 <-lCrackers?> Pintor Bot (omaiga) 04:43 que? 04:43 <-lCrackers?> ¡¿Donde esta pintorsmeargle!? D: 04:43 crackers es nuevo 04:43 Idio*as comentando 04:43 no me digas 04:43 Pintor Smeargle se fue.. 04:43 No es nuevo. 04:43 (wut) 04:43 0 ediciones 04:43 En esta wiki si. 04:43 Pero no es usuario nuevo. 04:43 (wut) 04:43 (nomedigas) 04:43 04:44 (encerio) 04:44 04:44 <-lCrackers?> xd 04:44 (nosabia) 04:44 ups 04:44 ._. 04:44 yo soy el *diota 04:44 (wut) 04:44 <-lCrackers?> Amh! (amazed) 04:44 <-lCrackers?> Amy* 04:44 <-lCrackers?> Esperen, como que se fue? D: 04:44 Holi Crackers. (happy) 04:45 Pintor esta en 04:46 Trabajando. 04:46 No en otro wiki 04:46 Hola o/ 04:46 Hi 04:46 Bestie *-* 04:46 hola 04:46 matrixx 04:46 AFF *-+ 04:46 *-* 04:46 <-lCrackers?> en...D: 04:46 Wiki pin 04:46 que les diga morde} 04:46 <-lCrackers?> Pasame el link :c 04:46 '? 04:46 Ya me voy. 04:47 (happy) Bye. 04:47 Bye 04:47 Adios. o/ 04:47 y.y no te vallas 04:47 Amy se va.. 04:48 Wtf crackers 04:48 Usuario:ICrackers? 04:48 ups 04:49 eso esta erroneo. 04:49 Es Crakers? 04:49 hi 04:50 Holi 04:50 ._. 04:50 ¬¬ encerio crackers 04:50 Esta erroneo. 04:50 Holi crack 04:50 <-lCrackers?> Con que quieren visitar mi perfil (sipicious) 04:50 si 04:50 yo quiero 04:50 <-lCrackers?> (suspicious) 04:50 de Que Wiki? 04:51 hda 04:51 <-lCrackers?> (omaiga) 04:51 <-lCrackers?> ¡Me estan investigando! (raisins) 04:51 por? 04:51 crackers es admi halla 04:51 (raisins) 04:51 junto con finn 04:51 <-lCrackers?> Yo no soy admi aya (what) 04:51 yJ.G Finn 04:51 Crack no es admin 04:51 <-lCrackers?> ._. 04:52 Ni mod 04:52 Parece 04:52 . _ . 04:52 <-lCrackers?> Fileres (miradafija) 04:52 XD 04:52 <-lCrackers?> Como que parece? ._. 04:52 Yo amo a fil 04:52 ? 04:52 Wat 04:53 Mentira 04:53 (raisins2) 04:53 <-lCrackers?> (WTF) 04:53 quita tu foto pues ¬| 04:53 ¬¬ 04:53 XD. 04:53 <-lCrackers?> ._. 04:53 dunca 15 nos denunció lel 04:53 Wtf 04:53 Expulsalo matrixx 04:53 Por que? 04:54 Crackers! 04:54 <-lCrackers?> Que! ._. 04:54 Son 04:54 . _ . 04:54 como que nos Denuncio? 04:54 ustedes son... 04:54 Wat 04:54 <-lCrackers?> Son... 04:54 <-lCrackers?> .:_. 04:54 (omf) 04:54 Amigos n.n 04:55 <-lCrackers?> Si (omf) 04:55 (...) 04:55 (XD) 04:55 (rofl) 04:55 Me refiero a otra cosa 04:55 digan yo el que entendio 04:55 el chiste 04:56 ? 04:56 <-lCrackers?> ._. 04:56 (facepalm) nadie 04:57 Hola o/ 04:57 Largate!!! 04:57 Perodn 04:57 Hi o/ 04:57 o/ 04:57 o.o 04:57 LOL 04:58 O.o 04:58 Que les pasa 04:58 ? 04:59 . _ . 04:59 Smile.dog 04:59 <-lCrackers?> Fileres y yo estamos casados (feellas) 05:00 rofl 05:00 Smile dog!!! 05:00 les 05:00 otra vez morde 05:00 que? 05:00 Que te dije de smile 05:00 que tiene? 05:01 ||||¬¬smile jeff 05:02 Smie jeff! 05:02 Anda amigo del chat onion3 05:02 onion6 05:03 que con Smile.jeff? 05:03 Pon lo para asustar a todos 05:03 No. 05:03 si 05:03 para? 05:03 Como soporto a justin bieber ee? 05:04 asustar 05:04 no lo quiero hacer. 05:04 ¬¬ son las diez hazlo 05:04 volví 05:04 en mi pais es ilegal mas de las 12 utiliszar la compu 05:05 Mas de las 12 am 05:05 (wut) 05:05 no es ilegal 05:05 aqui son las 1:00Pm 05:05 ? 05:05 Pm 05:05 Pm? 05:05 Amigo alla son las 11 05:05 ¿Dónde vives? ¿Yemen, Israel? 05:05 (wut2) 05:05 quien? 05:06 tacolandia 05:06 rofl 05:07 lol 05:07 México? 05:07 Si 05:07 espera 05:07 como sabes 05:07 era obvio 05:08 (Retarded) una corazonada 05:08 te lo dijo morde 05:08 ? 05:08 lo chacaste n mi uuasrio 05:08 I*iotas comentando 05:09 ._. 05:09 .-. 05:09 uuario (jajaja) 05:09 uuario? 05:09 1 05:10 okno 05:10 de que hablas? 05:10 nada 05:10 OIgan esto se pone agua fiestas 05:11 sí 05:11 Aylín 05:11 que=? 05:12 Huesudo 05:12 Aylín? 05:12 quien es ella? 05:12 Eileen 05:13 (nomedigas) 05:13 I*otas comentando 05:13 si te digo 05:13 (sitedigo) 05:13 (facepalm) 05:13 a comentario 05:14 Genial noy admis 05:15 Y quedamos morde y yo 05:15 ehem Soy Mod. 05:15 ... 05:15 Puedo Kickiarte y Bloquearte del chat. 05:16 y ahora que? 05:17 ... no se 05:17 Se puso aburrido 05:17 yo tampoco. 05:17 Ya se¡ 05:17 y los Demas.. Flojeando. 05:17 seh 05:18 Papi te comiste mis.... vamos al otro chat 05:18 MP. 05:18 Lel 05:18 Cual chat? 05:18 (miradafija) 05:18 No es de tu incunbencia (sin ofender) 05:18 Okis 05:19 (retarded) 05:19 ... Fil 05:19 .-. 05:20 Fil te amo adios 05:20 uu <3 05:21 Morde FinnxFileres. 05:21 Wat 05:21 lo dijo Morde Finn 05:21 (wtf) 05:21 Ya tengo novio ._. 05:21 Virtual (friki) 05:22 rofl 05:22 XD 05:23 esta lucu 05:23 ._ 05:23 rofl 05:24 Si lo ve mi novio lo mata (retarded) 05:24 e.e 05:24 Mala suerte... rolf 05:24 (rofl) 05:25 rofl 05:25 Apenas lo conosco (rofl) 05:26 ¬¬ ehem 05:26 que? 05:27 le digo a fil 05:27 si lo ve tu nobio 05:27 ? 05:27 Wtf 05:27 (what) 05:27 No entrndi 05:27 Callese 05:27 a que te refieres? 05:28 a fil de su novio virtual 05:28 (wtf) 05:28 Virtual (ftiki) 05:28 (friki) 05:28 si y? 05:28 se ve arriba 05:29 (umm) 05:29 arriba que? 05:29 Callese 05:29 que dices? 05:30 . _ . 05:31 Volvi 05:31 Si. pero los Demas se fueron 05:31 Holi 05:31 Cambiemos de tema 05:31 O.o 05:31 Hablemos 05:31 ok 05:31 De aliens (aliens) 05:32 O.o 05:32 e.e 05:32 De mi mono 05:32 No esta el aliens y.y 05:32 Nadie habla de mi mono 05:32 Pirulin y.y 05:32 Embarazado? 05:32 (retarded) 05:32 Ya no 05:32 marchii 05:32 Par** hoy 05:32 Que? 05:32 ? 05:33 Que quieres? 05:33 xD 05:33 Nada 05:33 Pirulin junior xD 05:33 Dime ._. 05:34 rofl 05:34 File 05:34 NO es junior ¬¬ 05:34 Se llama SoplaPoll*s 05:34 Id*ta 05:34 Voh 05:34 Xd. 05:34 XD 05:35 (rofl) 05:35 ? 05:35 (retarded) 05:35 se fue. 05:36 Que bueno xD 05:36 (awyea 05:36 (awyea) 05:36 Soy guapo 05:36 Hola 05:36 hola 05:36 Quiero tu foto 05:37 cual? 05:37 Si es que eres guapo (retarded) 05:37 La tuya 05:37 muestra la tuya 05:37 La real, que se vea tu cara 05:37 OK 05:37 Espera 05:38 https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1461170_624363850960347_1873877977_n.jpg (retarded) 05:38 mi vida 05:38 La mia no tengo 05:38 lamentable 05:38 (fuuu) 05:39 (xd) 05:39 ¬¬ 05:40 Pero soy rubio 05:40 Sacate una foto 05:40 Y muestramela 05:41 no tengo camara 05:41 XD 05:41 Quiero tu foto y.y 05:42 Yo te pase la mia ¬¬ 05:42 ... imagina un rubio color blanco 05:42 ojos verdes 05:42 ._. 05:42 Pero... quiero tu foto 05:43 no tengo una 05:43 nunca me he tomado una feliz 05:43 y.y y.y y.y 05:43 Tienes que tee 05:43 tener 05:43 Una ¬¬ 05:44 encerio no tengo 05:44 y.y 05:44 http://www.sexenio.com.mx/1fila/articulo.php?id=40042 y.y 05:44 No 05:44 Y.y 05:45 n.n 05:45 -_- 05:45 Xd. 05:45 y.y 05:46 (lol) 05:48 y? 05:48 Me muero y.y 05:49 por? 05:49 Mi banda favorita y.y 05:49 rofl 05:49 Ojala se reeintegre y.y 05:49 Me voy a dormir 05:49 bueno. 05:50 Bye marchii 05:50 (retarded) 05:51 (wut2) 05:51 Wtf 05:52 y ahora que? 05:53 Nada 05:53 . _ . 05:54 Pero quiero hacer algo. 05:54 o.o 05:55 Hablemos de.. 05:56 que? 05:56 (emm) 05:56 y MordeFinn Flojeando... 05:57 (pokerface2) 05:58 hey 05:58 ? 05:58 Estoy viendo videos 05:58 O.o 05:58 De wue? (pmf) 05:59 Que* 05:59 (omf) 05:59 no se 05:59 e.e 05:59 y ahora que? 06:00 (wtf) 06:00 ? 06:01 and now? 06:01 (emm) 06:01 no se 06:02 morde muestra un afoto tuya 06:02 no tengo camara. 06:02 . _ . 06:03 y tu fil 06:03 fil? 06:04 Menos 06:04 . _ . 06:04 Y no pasaria mi foto por internet (pokerface) 06:04 y hacemos Concurso de Emotions? 06:05 Que es eso? 06:05 O.o 06:05 pero en otro Chat. 06:05 (wut2) 06:05 eso son emotions., 06:05 si o no? 06:05 Ok.. 06:06 por que no invitas a fil morde 06:06 bueno otro chat. 06:06 Mp 07:27 ._. Error con la expresión: Tiempo no válido